


First Snow

by darkstars



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Frozen (2013) References, Queen Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstars/pseuds/darkstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is amazed by the first snowfall of Winter. She ends up pondering if she and Jack Frost are more alike than she once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot Jelsa at Hogwarts AU.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Elsa tripped and stumbled out of potions class, trying to keep a regal composure as the crowds of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins stampeded her. She found residence in a dark corner where she rolled her neck and adjusted the black robes that were currently itching her collarbones. Elsa needed to study for her upcoming transfiguration test, she wasn’t very comfortable with many of the spells yet. Elsa absentmindedly followed the sea of green as she walked back to the Slytherin common room.

Someone at the head of the group spoke a password and the stone walls slid away revealing the dungeons. The common room was dark, as always. The spruce furniture, stone walls and deep green hangings did nothing to assist the gloomy setting. However, the wall of glass that revealed the lake let in a wave of almost teal light, making Elsa feel relaxed. She quickly grabbed her transfiguration books as she put her potions supplies away. Elsa dashed out the door and scurried through the castle, intending on sitting under her favorite tree. 

She strolled outside and was nearly blinded by the white snow that so greatly contrasted with the grey stone of Hogwarts. Elsa had forgotten it was late Autumn. Her face brightened, winter was her favorite season and not just because she had the rare elemental magic of ice and snow. Winter brought a crispness to the air and a relaxed grey-blue color to the sky that Elsa adored. Her face twisted into a pleasant smile as she walked across the grounds towards the lake. 

Elsa’s gaze was on her shoes as she trudged through the soft layer of white powder that seemed to purposely collect on the tips of her toes as she walked. As Elsa neared her familiar spot she looked up to see none other than the notorious mischief maker –Jack Frost– resting at the trunk of the tree. His slytherin robes were spread under him. He lay there with his eyes closed and his hands on his stomach. His silvery-white hair was splayed out in the snow, camouflaging completely. Elsa didn’t want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. She turned around and began to walk away. 

“Hey Snowflake, where are you going?” A voice like velvet called out from behind her. Elsa visibly flinched. Elsa’s relationship with Jack was distant. Punzie knew Jack, Elsa knew Punzie, and so Elsa and Jack knew each other. There wasn’t much more too it. Though Elsa did catch Jack staring at her a couple of times. Elsa had assumed it was the hair, everyone stared at her platinum blond locks. They were the cause of her nickname, ‘snowflake’, that only Jack called her. But he wasn’t the one to judge with hair even lighter than hers, ‘natural’ apparently. 

“Back Inside.” Elsa answered, staring into Jack’s eyes as she calmly answered his question. His eyes were just a shade darker than hers but were slightly more blue.

“It looks like you wanted to sit here,” Jack said sitting up. Elsa shifted her gaze to his hair, feeling slightly awkward. Jack was considerably paler than Elsa, which she didn’t even think was possible.

“It’s fine, I’ll go to the common rooms.” Elsa said once again turning around. 

“I thought you liked the snow.” Jack said; his face amused, as it always was. Punzie often complained to her about ‘wiping the smirk right off his frosty face’. 

“I do.” No one knew about Elsa’s mysterious powers but that didn’t stop her from showing other people that she enjoyed the cold seasons.

“Here,” Jack voiced, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “sit.” He patted the spot to his left.

Elsa turned around and strode awkwardly towards Jack, her robes swishing around her. Elsa gracefully sat down next to the white haired boy, careful to leave at least a foot of space between them. Elsa breathed in and smelled the crisp winter pine scent of Jack. She couldn’t help the slight flush that crept up to her cheeks and into her ears. 

“Transfiguration huh?” Jack was peering over at her text book which she opened, and then turned to the two-hundred-and-sixtieth page. 

“We have an exam tomorrow.” Elsa responded not looking up from her book. She noticed that Jack had somehow managed to get closer to her. Elsa suddenly remembered the upcoming quidditch tournament.

“Good luck at the tournament today.” Elsa commented. She loved quidditch and wished she could play, she was quite good with a broom. Her advisors back in Arendelle insisted that it was unladylike to play a sport, especially one that involved flying on broomsticks. Anna, however, was allowed to play for Gryffindor. Elsa remembered how much she wanted to play for Slytherin in second year. Elsa didn’t favor the sport as much as she did before, but she never missed a game. 

“Thanks.” Jack said, he was slytherin seeker and Elsa greatly admired his skills. 

Jack leaned back to rest his head on the tree and was promptly snoring which Elsa thought was a relief. She could study without anyone hovering over her shoulder. 

Elsa thought about the sorting ceremony in first year. Rapunzel was placed in Hufflepuff where her artistic skills and hardworking personality thrived. Elsa, was sorted into slytherin, despite her attachment to books and her sharp mind. But who said a slytherin couldn’t be smart. Slytherin’s were typically destined for greatness, and Elsa was a princess, now a queen. Anna was clearly a gryffindor and the hat had barely sat on her head before it screamed out the name of the bravest and boldest house. 

Elsa remembered the awkward moments she had sat under the sorting hat, she had taken the longest out of all the students. She was, by definition, a Hatstall. The hat had spent many minutes going over her traits. She remembered that the hat was indecisive as it considered ravenclaw or slytherin. Finally, it whispered, “Well I sorted the other one into slytherin... SLYTHERIN!!!”. Elsa would never forget the cheers coming from the right side of the hall as she slid off the stood and strode towards the table bathed in green. She would make her house proud. That she did, she was top student for almost every subject. She was forced to ignore the nerdy Ravenclaws that glared at her. “They’re just jealous that you aren’t in their house” her friend Maeve had told her. So stereotypical of the Ravenclaws, to keep a grudge for seven years.

Elsa sat, memorizing every word in the few pages of the 11th chapter that they would be tested on. Elsa stiffened when she felt a sudden weight on her right shoulder. She looked around in embarrassment careful not to wake the white-haired boy that was now drooling on her uniform. Elsa tried to concentrate on her studies but found her attempts to be pointless with Jack’s snoring. She blushed as she realized how this must look to others. She placed her book down next to her and try to find a relaxed position to help her look less awkward. 

Elsa gasped as Jack’s forehead moved and touched her bare neck. His skin was surprisingly cool, unlike the usual burning touch of other witches and wizards that set her skin a flame. She took a deep breath to calm down. He couldn’t possibly be a winter elemental like her. She glanced down at the mass of fluffy silver hair, feather-like in appearance and texture, which was clear now. The wonderful smell made her dizzy. If he was an elemental, that would certainly explain his pale complexion, that was so similar to hers. She would ask headmaster North at their next private lesson for her elemental powers. He would know, Jack was his godson. But would he be willing to tell her? Or would she have to ask Jack herself?

Elsa cast a simple spell to check the time, 16:30. She sat up pin-straight in alarm. The students would already be heading out to the quidditch pitch by now. 

She shook Jack’s shoulder, “Jack, Jack...” No sign of change. “JACK!” she shouted into his ear. 

His whole body stiffened and his blue eyes opened wide with a sharp intake of breath. He looked around confused and then their eyes met. He seemed to relax slightly.

“Oh Jack! I’m so sorry!” Elsa shrieked. “Your tournament starts in half an hour I wasn’t keeping track of time!” Jack looked amused and Elsa felt slightly offended that he found this horrible situation funny.

“Hey Elsa, calm down, it’s fine. The cold doesn’t bother me so I don’t have to warm up with the rest of the team. And it only takes me five minutes to get ready.”

After a pause, Elsa responded in a small voice. “Oh.” she said. Her mind was rethinking his words. The cold doesn’t bother me.

“See you at the match.” Jack said, although it sounded more like a question. 

“I’ll be there.” Elsa confirmed. “My sister would kill me if I didn’t come.” She added, smiling timidly. Jack snorted. He stood up, and Elsa followed suit. Once again Elsa noticed the extra half a foot he had on her as she stared into his eyes. Elsa was tall, but Jack was even taller. 

“I should get going.” He said. Elsa nodded, looking away. She looked back up as he turned around and began to walk away. 

“Good Luck!” Elsa called after him. He turned back and waved casually before beginning a relaxed jog back to the courtyard.

For the first time Elsa noticed the staff that he carried. It was shaped like a shepherd's crook and covered in – wait, was that... frost?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading:)
> 
> darkstars


End file.
